revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fightstar
Fightstar is the story of Athnony Starfighter , Commander of the Starship Delta Charmer Merc. He was encountered by Dr Tasty and Breshvic during their space travels. Fightstar Back in a day, the long time ago man had space ships in space. BUT! it was not peace, but war. No one could get over how powerful star power was and the men could hold over the power for long time. At long last they fought over star and had it, the peace came to the guy and they shared held power across all race with content. Suddenly bad energy ripped through a section and war started again. Spacefighter Athnony a on board his vesel cruiser, he was lone man sad and regret. A long life he life with no one to see and with many crew die. He was second to one in combat powers, he capable of splitting the atom with powerful claw chop. He was sitting in a chair looking for the mirror he was looking and combing. "I need to look nice for combatting." he growl, with tendercy. Athnony was well speakered person who command with a traditional dignity. You can see how brimming off of him was the respect. As he walk to corridor to speak to the general he was accounted by his corpral, The Captain Destruct. Powerful fight, he knew how to hit the enemy before they got to his location. "I need speak with you Commanding." The Starfighter look to Destruct with a look, like what if this is last time he live to see a day, maybe this was fate, but he had to make reply to request or long chain be broken by indingity, stiffling the need to be free he replied "What?" "Destruct, capable fighter, like the best second to captain Starfighter Athnony, he was almsot the best. He asked the Starfighter "We can be complete with mission soonish, we should go and have a cigar. Celebrate like powerful starfighters we are." Cigar being expense rare to be had in planets far away, earth. Athnony liked the best arouma of that, cigar, when waffed around smoke room in corridor of ship, if you smoke in space you have to do in special location OR SHIP WILL DIE. DO NOT SMOKE IN THE SPACE SHIP! Says the manual for spacing. eh knew what answer was right away and about to reply but incoming transmition happen "ATHNONY ON THE DOUBLE GET HERE TO BE COMMAND! TROUBLE!" It was intercomm, Athnony said "We smoke later man" and he run to command center. In command center. Athnony stand in center console ready to command, "What is start up chart? We alert?" He worried about power surgle from enemy, but he not worried. A ghost voice come from console speaker for all command center to hear "We are alert STARFIGHTER, enemy have take space station Super Delta Lance by star control generater. Get you the command to get over there and fight them, reinforce! We need reinforcement or the soldiers die and we lose power star!" "I get fullspeed over there quickly as I can, okay?!" Starfighter was ready to go and he take command of super ship Delta Charmer Merc. "We get to Super Delta Lance soon right now! Get ready for fight, equip all equipment available to you. I must get my weapons." Athnony went speeded to his room, he put on his powern claw and had the armor on him. Enemy will not stand chace. Meanwhile in space, Delta Charmer Merc spaceship landed steadily near Super Delta lance. It seemed of hope that enemy was only 2 ships, enough to provide challenge but not to be beat them and outnumber. The spaceship dock with Spacestation and the guys army come aboard. There wwere siren and alarm, smoke everywhere you can see the steam from gunfight hopeless earlier. Starfighter Athnony looked upon ship, "We have many fight ahead, be shape and do not put guns down. Aim! Be brave. " He marched forward, suddenly after many walk they see enemy fighting remnant forces of ally army. "THERE THEY ARE! GET THEM! FIGHT THEM WITH THE GUNS!" Soldiers charged fired volley of lasers at enemy. Enemty had special field, lasers did not work, "OH NO! SWITCH TO HANDS COMBAT!" The fighters charged enemy who all had weapons. The fight was fierce, there was fight and fight did happen. Over again. "We are happy to have reinforce, we almost were dead." said one of the space station crew. Athnony tossed another enemy fight into rafters and nodded, gracefully. "Route enemy! This battle will remember us!" Athnony split atom and guy go flying. Enemy soldier poured in to battlefield where all fighting took place. Swords were everywhere and many clash happen and sparks. BAM! Enemy down. BAM! Good guy down! Apparently, enemy general was there and found Athnony. They circled. Didnt' know what to think. Athnony knew the recognized face "IT WAS DEWALT! THE MAN I KNEW WHO WAS GOOD! HOW DARE YOU@!" Dewalt said "I knew you be here Athnony, you are sworn enemy of me. I kill you with my weapon, RUBY BLAZE!" Athnony raised his weapon "And I will deflect all blow you bad enemy! LAZE CLAW!" (Athnony weapon is a claw glove that shoot lazers and has power to spilt atom!) The two guys crashed! Boom bam bam! They punched and deflected blows! Dewalt jump into air and Athnonty kick him upon return on the ground. "POWER OF STAR BE MINE ATHNONY! I will use it to kill all of the guys hwo aren't my army! Hahahahahaa" "I can't let you do that, scum. Ten years ago you split crew and got them die! I will revenge, I will be the death of angels! You die! POWER PUNCH!" Athnony did hsi special move and it caused Dewalt to fly back. But this did not damage Dewalt, because he also had special attack. "FLAMING POWER BLAST!" Dewalt did flaming power blast and Anthnony was floored. He got up though and fought back. Destruct saw this but was unable to help, he was fighting all of the rest of the enemy while his allies rested around him. "Athnony can do it, I know! he better get the cigar after!" he did a sweeping motion and all the enemy died. Back and forth for minutes at time Athnony and Dewalt punched, kicked, jabbed, and moved. They fighted like a bear. Growl scrape punch, was the move, and they flew around like machine god. Dewalt got special in and Athnony landed on edge of power generator cliff, he was about to fall. Dewalt said "Now it is tmie for your pathetic crew to die! You first, because you are my most enemy!" Dewalt raised his weapon, but Athony had trick in his coat arm, he jumped up and split atom as Dewalt pounce. Cause explosion. Dewalt was never seen. The crew had to fix ship, but they survive so it was good for them do that. Atnony was surviving i9n his quarters. He contemplate his friend and enemy Dewalt, more death. More death in life he had to suffer mor than anyone, more friend gone, gone. To be sad, alone. No person around. But he msut keep live because the enemy want star. Star power not for bad guy to have. NO! He woudl keep walking, walking to the haven of paece heaven! "I am Athnony Starfighter, I am the fight bad men and put end to power struggle!" He walked to comm center, Destruct saw him. "How about cigar man!?" He hefted 2 cigar in container coucher. "A cigar for CELEBRATE VICTOLY!" End fo the Story. You like. Category:Comics Issues Category:Events